


Story Summaries

by Kirann_Oswin_Meadows



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Poll, SUMMARIES, story idea, vote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows
Summary: Just a couple summaries from old story ideas I found gathering dust in my Drive. Decided to archive them just in case someone decided to use my exact ideas. April 28, 2018. 12:12 am Pacific Time. Feel free to vote on which story I should focus on first from out of all of them.





	Story Summaries

**Story Summaries**

 

**DEATH NOTE: POWER OF THE SPIRIT**

 

Following Light’s death, Kira’s killings stopped. But lately beginning with Near’s death both convicts and law enforcers have been dying and they fit Light’s MO. They managed to kill Light, but Kira’s spirit lives on.  _ ”You can kill a human, but killing a god is infinitely more difficult.” _

 

**TRANSFORMERS: SPARK OF A LIFE**

 

Arcadus, a young man, has been treated bad all his life. Abandoned by friends and family, left on his own without the help of anyone else, he succeeded on his own. He recently bought a tag from a shop. Little did he know it was made from this Universe’s spark. It allows him to turn into 2 Transformers at will and he wants to use it for revenge. But there are real Autobots and Decepticons out there. Will he be swayed by the light or remain tempted by the darkness?  **AU Self-Insert**

 

**GHOST TRILOGY**

 

The Ghost Rider finds out about a girl who can survive the penance stare. There is a prophecy about her saying that she is destined to be the one to defeat the armies of hell and he embarks on a journey to save her before the Devil’s agent, Vengeance, gets to her.

 

**MIRACULOUS: THE JAGUAR’S QUEST**

 

Adam has lost a lot. His girlfriend, parents, everything. All he has is his family’s heirloom. Now with 3 years of experience as a miraculous holder, Adam ventures to New York to capture 3 miraculous that were stolen from him. There he bumps into 3 other miraculous holders, the protectors of Paris and Hawkmoth.

 

**OMEGAMORPHS**

 

_ (This one is actually an old story that I gave up on long ago because it wasn’t garnering any attention and I was a wuss on continuing stories that weren’t paid attention to back then)  _ Darkstride, a former Police Officer, is Hydra’s latest attempt at a Super Soldier. The 26-year-old now escaped and has to find out what they want with him and what project Nightingale is. With the help SHIELD and a new team brought together he might be able to do that.  **** **AU Self Insert.**

 

**_This last one isn’t a story that I forgot long ago, but I do want some feedback on how it sounds as I will be starting it soon._ **

 

**SUPERNATURAL: REMEMBER THE TITANS**

 

Heaven is no longer operational and has been destroyed. All of the souls in it have fallen to Earth creating chaos as souls bond with humans to create new monsters and Alphas. Now the Winchesters have to find the Nephesh manipulating these events while also dealing with the return of the mark of Cain. (Set in the Fanon wiki verse)

 

I'm posting these summaries to archive the date and who originally came up with these ideas just in case. But anyway, I would also like to know which story you guys want to me to work on first. The one I should give most of my attention from all of these. So with that being said, thank you.

**April 28, 2018. 12:12 am Pacific Time.**


End file.
